Konoha's Little Angels Day Care Center
by Brie92
Summary: Mikoto is taking her two sons to day care. Sasuke doesn't think day care sounds like a lot of fun. Who wants to take care of the day? But then Sasuke meets a little boy with blonde hair... /fluff/


Declaimer: I do not own Naruto. He and other characters belong to someone else. Got it? Good! :)

Kohona's Little Angels Day Care Center

Today, Mikoto Uchiha was taking her two sons, Sasuke and his eleven year old big brother Itachi, to day care. Itachi did not seem to have a problem with going but Sasuke doesn't think day care sounds like a lot of fun. Who wants to take care of the day?

But, either way, he tags along seeing as his mother and Itachi really want to go check this place out and Sasuke can't stay home alone yet seeing as he's only five.

Upon entering Kohona's Little Angels Day Care Center, the three Uchihas are greeted by a tall man with brown hair in a ponytail and a small scar across his nose. Both Itachi and Sasuke silently wonder where he got it from but neither asks fearing that the man would think they were being rude.

The stranger says hello to them and introduces himself as 'Iruka'. Mikoto politely introduces herself to the gentleman. Itachi is the first of the two brothers to return the greeting and tells the man how much he loves fighting movies and how one day he'll be a super cool police man like his father was when he grows up. Iruka and Mikoto smiles down at the long haired Uchiha as he draws his speech to an end. They than turn their attention to the silent Sasuke, waiting for him to say something. Not a word leaves the boy's mouth as he keeps his gaze focused on the ground. Everyone is staring at him.

Iruka is kind enough to show the three ravens around the day care. Both Itachi and Mikoto have removed their snowsuits and have left them in the coat room. But not Sasuke. He keeps his on while they walk around the fairly warm building.

One room they entered has these really super large beanie bags in a verity of colors. There are kids having pillow fights with those or just jumping on them at random. Along one wall sat four inflatable slides and bounce houses, each varying in size, shape, and color. Sasuke would have liked to jump in the SpongeBob Squarepants shaped one but… he did not know any of the kids who are already playing inside it.

The next room they enter just about broke Sasuke's little heart. All the kids there are bigger than him. Itachi feel in love with the room, though, and ran off to play with a group of boys who are in the middle of a game of Good Guy, Bag Guy.

Sasuke watches his brother running around, a sad look on his face. He wants his big brother to come along with them to see the rest of the day care.

Their next stop was the bathrooms. There was one for girls and another for boys. Obviously, Iruka showed them the later.

On a shelf above the sinks a row of towels and toothbrushes sat, each one specially marked for a child. Sasuke's was marked with his family symbol, a red and white fan. So as not to get confused with Itachi's; his also has his name on it.

They went into the kitchen after Sasuke excused himself to potty. In the kitchen a man with long spiky shiver hair in a hairnet and a strange mask covering a third of his face stood over a large pot of boil ramens. **(1)** He explained that every Friday was "Ramen Day" thanks to the children's high demand for it. He allowed Sasuke to sample some of the miso soup. Sasuke was surprised. It tasted way better than his mom's!

Pleased, the cook— whom had introduced himself as Kakashi— told him that lunch would be served soon and that Sasuke was welcomed to as much as he liked.

The coatroom, a room Sasuke had accidentally ignored when they fist entered the day care, was full of snowsuits, hats, scarfs, and boots. Just like in the bathrooms, here, each child had their own place for their things. Sasuke's was second from last on the left side of the room. Again, the red and white fan marked his spot. Iruka told him he could hang his things up before they continued on with their tour.

Sasuke took off his boots and scarf, but kept his jacket on. His mom probably will want to go back home soon.

They made their way back into the day care's main room. Iruka and Sasuke's mom carried on a conversation about something that involved a lot of big words that Sasuke did not understand.

While Sasuke felt he was being ignored, he spotted a little boy around his age with spiky golden blonde hair peeking at him from around a corner. Sasuke, after a moment of staring, realized that this boy had been following them around every since they arrived. It creeped the young Uchiha out to think that this boy could possibly be like those strange girls that followed him and his brother around all the time.

Slowly, hesitantly, the boy moved forward towards the small group of three until he was standing right next to Iruka. The older man glanced down at the boy and smiled, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder as he continued his conversation with Mikoto.

For a nice, long, minute, the two children stared each other down, disapproving expressions on each their face.

All of a sudden the little boy stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

Sasuke was shocked for all but three seconds before he retaliated by sticking his own tongue out at the boy. The kid challenges Sasuke by pulling on his ears, keeping his tongue poked out at a weird angle, and crossing his eyes. Sasuke, in turn, pulls down his cheeks until you could see the pink part under his eyelids while rolling his eyes as far back as he could.

Unbeknownst to them, Iruka and Mikoto watched with smiles as the two boys continued to make funny faces at each other.

Soon, Sasuke and the boy are both laughing, pointing at each other as they made uglier and uglier faces. They both look so funny!

Sasuke's new friend tells him that his name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke repeats Naruto's name a few times before telling him his own name.

Naruto and Sasuke soon adventure off back into the coatroom so Sasuke can put away his things. Naruto excitedly points out that his coat hook is right next to Sasuke's. His is marked with an orange swirl.

Once everything is put away, the two make their way into the room with the beanie bags and bounce houses. Sasuke looks towards the SpongeBob one, longingly.

Naruto, without a care, runs to the empty yellow bounce house, diving right in.

"Come on," he encourages, beckoning Sasuke closer. "You gotta try it! It's fun!"

When Sasuke doesn't move, Naruto jumps out of the inflatable structure, runs up behind the raven, and shoves him inside. A yelp escapes Sasuke as he lands on the bouncy surface. He tackles Naruto when the blonde reenters the bounce house. This sets off a chain of actions that involves the two chasing after each other all around the day care for hours on end.

They were running through the coatroom when Sasuke noticed his brother's things were missing. He realized he hadn't seen his mother nor Itachi in quiet some time. Where could they be?

Sasuke ran to the place where he last seen his mom. Both she and Itachi are standing there, smiling at the younger Uchiha with their jackets on. Itachi looks very tired. He and his new friends had also been running around all day, much like Sasuke and Naruto had done.

"Sasuke, it's time to go," Mikoto infroms her youngest son. "You can come back and play with your friend tomorrow," she tells him when he gives a disapproving frown, looking close to tears. He smiles and nods, rushing to put on his snowsuit. If he hurries than tomorrow will come faster and he can come back sooner!

Sasuke waves goodbye to Naruto. The two have already made plans for what they're going to play tomorrow. Sasuke than decides that day care is going to be way funnier than he first thought.

* * *

(1) At first I was going to make Tsunade the cook but something about Kakashi in a hair net just amuses me for no real reason.


End file.
